Amorosas compañias
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: "En un futuro, encontrarás personas que jamás se alejaran de ti, que con su compañía te demuestren lo mucho que te aman" Eso le había dicho su abuelo cuando era un niño, y como siempre, había tenido razón. -Las encontré, abuelo, y me aman tanto como yo a ellos - susurró quedamente, mientras miraba enternecido a Otabek y al par de idiotas que se habían atrevido a invadir su espacio.


-¿Yuri, estás despierto? - preguntó de manera preocupada la persona que acababa de ingresar a la lujosa habitación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse totalmente despierto, el rubio prefirió ignorar a su novio y fingir que seguí a en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aunque claro, por algo Otabek era su pareja desde hace cinco años, y sabía mejor que nadie que lo que Yuri quería era alejarse de todo, así que decidió actuar como que le creía su mentira sobre seguir dormido, sin embargo, antes de salir le dejó unas últimas palabras.

-Víctor y Yuuri están en la sala, vinieron en cuanto se enteraron, están muy preocupados por ti - y tras esas palabras, volvió a cerrar la puerta para permitir que la oscuridad se apoderara de nueva cuenta de la habitación.

 _"Están muy preocupados por ti"_

Esas palabras resonaban como ecos profundos dentro de su cabeza.

En toda su vida, pocas personas se habían preocupado genuinamente por él, y no por ser el genio del patinaje, el ídolo juvenil, el hada rusa, no, simple y llanamente por ser Yuri Plisetsky, el chico volátil y con problemas de temperamento.

Víctor, Yuuri, Lilia, Yakov, Mila, Georgi y Otabek se habían convertido en la verdadera familia del ruso, no como sus verdaderos familiares sanguíneos, _sus padres_ , aquellos que se deshicieron de él en cuanto pudieron, que a la primera oportunidad de poder obtener dinero por el talento que su "error adolescente" demostraba en el hielo, no dudaron en explotarlo al máximo, Plisetsky había encontrado fuera de su hogar a su verdadera familia.

Pero claro, todo tenía una excepción, y esa era su abuelo.

Su amado abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky, el único ser de su sangre que le demostró un amor enorme e incondicional durante toda su vida, la única persona que logró mantenerlo de pie cuándo sólo era un niño solitario, incapaz de comprender los desplantes de sus padres, de no ser por ese hombre, jamás hubiera podido conocer lo que era el verdadero amor incondicional.

Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Desganado, se giró sobre la cama matrimonial que compartía con Otabek, y sin poder evitarlo, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el día en que decidieron hacer oficial su relación ante los demás, justo un día después de que el ruso cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Por petición de Yuri, habían decidido que la primera persona a la que acudirán sería con Nikolai, debido a que, Otabek conocía mejor que nadie el gran lazo que su novio compartía con el anciano, y lo importante que era para él su opinión.

 _-Tomen asiento, muchachos - dijo amablemente el abuelo de Yuri, su nieto se había encargado de avisarle que irían a visitarlo esa tarde, sin embargo, le parecía extraño el mutismo y la seriedad del par en cuestión (más concretamente, la seriedad y el silencio de su nieto) definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Yuri era algo así como un remolino humano con mal carácter._

 _-Abuelo, hay una cosa muy importante que debo de decirte - dijo bastante nervioso el menor, joder, sabía que sería difícil, más no imaginó cuánto - y me gustaría que lo tomaras de la mejor manera posible._

 _-...Habla, ¿Qué cosa tienes por decirme, Yuri? - dijo serio, de pronto, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado pesado._

 _Pocas veces su nieto actuaba de esa manera tan nerviosa, y eso no le daba confianza._

 _-Lo que su nieto trata de decirle, señor, es que llevamos algo de tiempo en una relación amorosa, y queríamos que usted lo supiera- alegó de pronto Otabek, le dolía ver de esa manera tan nerviosa y asustada a su novio, era impropio de él, así que sólo se le ocurrió decir las cosas sin anestesia, y tomar la mano de Yuri entre la suya, con el fin de transmitirle una sensación de confianza y seguridad._

 _Nikolai, por su parte, sólo se dedicó a tomar tranquilamente la taza de té que se encontraba en la sencilla mesa de centro ubicada a la mitad de la sala, justo en el medio entre el imponente hombre y la joven pareja._

 _\- ¿No piensas decir nada? -dijo dubitativo el rubio, extrañado ante la aparente indiferencia que estaba mostrando el mayor, ya casi se terminaba la taza y aún no era capaz de siquiera dignarse a mirar a los muchachos a la cara - sé que esto te puede parecer algo sorpresivo, pero quiero que entiendas que..._

 _Con que eso era. Pensó astutamente el mayor, en realidad no se sorprendía, para las personas cercanas al rubio, era más que obvio el amor que se profesaban._

 _\- ¿Tienen idea de en lo que se están metiendo al declararse homosexuales en un país como Rusia, o en tu caso muchacho, un país como Kazajistán? - dijo de pronto el anciano, dando el último sorbo a su té negro para posteriormente dejar la taza sobre la mesa._

 _-Ehh ¿A qué viene eso abuelo? - Yuri se encontraba cada vez más alterado, el comportamiento de su abuelo lo estaba intimidado de bastantes formas._

 _-Claro que lo sabemos, señor, pero sólo nos interesa la opinión de las personas valiosas para nosotros - contestó firmemente Otabek, al contrario de su novio, él pudo entender a la primera la intención de mayor, simplemente estaba demostrando su preocupación por su nieto, pues para nadie era ningún secreto la homofobia que reinaba en ambos países._

 _Nikolai por su parte, se permitió soltar una fugaz pero sincera sonrisa ante la determinación del kazajo, al menos sabía que su amado nieto estaría en buenas manos cuando él llegara a faltar._

 _-Pues en ese caso, sólo me resta desearles suerte, chicos, tendrán que ser bastante firmes de ahora en adelante - levantándose de pronto del sofá para acercarse a su sorprendido nieto y poner su mano derecha sobre sus rubios cabellos - Yuri, te amo tal y como eres, egocéntrico, testarudo, intempestivo, maleducado, orgulloso, competitivo, decidido, noble aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario, tenaz y sobre todo, amoroso y entregado con quienes amas, no me interesa de quien te enamores, siempre y cuando esa persona te haga feliz y te ame de igual manera._

 _En ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky sintió una calidez inmensa en el pecho, pues al sentir la mano fuerte de Otabek sosteniendo firmemente la suya, al mismo tiempo que su abuelo acariciaba amorosamente su cabello, se sentía capaz de todo._

 _-Y a ti, Otabek, más te vale cuidar bien de este pequeño remolino rubio, tiende a meterse mucho en problemas - dijo juguetonamente, tratando de hacer un poco más cómodo el ambiente nostálgico que se había instalado en ese hogar._

Esa tarde, definitivamente había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla, no quería salir de la habitación, seguramente el "par de idiotas" se daría cuenta de inmediato que llevaba todo el día llorando por lo hinchado que tenía los ojos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaba urgentemente una fuente de consuelo y apoyo en ese instante, no se sentía capaz de sobrellevar el dolor por sí sólo, a pesar de su actitud hostil, era alguien bastante sensible y dócil, y en ese momento, sentía que se quebraría por la soledad.

Así que, intentando limpiarse lo más posible los restos de lágrimas de la cara, tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Otabek con lo siguiente:

 _Ven, por favor, te necesito aquí, a mi lado, y dile al anciano y al cerdo que pueden pasar._ _  
_ _Te amo._

Y sin más, envió el mensaje, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y no tardó más de dos minutos en sentir un peso extra en la cama y unos brazos bastante conocidos rodearlo fuertemente, además de un peso extra instalarse de su lado derecho, donde descaradamente, la pareja veterana se había acostado para hacerle compañía.

No hacían falta palabras, entre ellos no eran necesarias, simple y llanamente, el sentir la compañía de sus seres queridos era el tópico perfecto para poder aliviar el dolor que la muerte de su abuelo había dejado en él.

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que la funeraria tuviera listo el cuerpo, para poder ir a despedirse debidamente de Nikolai Plisetsky.

 _-Abuelo ¿Mis padres me odian? - preguntó tristemente un pequeño niño de seis años._

 _-Claro que no, pequeño ¿Por qué dices eso? - Nikolai no pudo evitar temblar de enojo ante las palabras de su nieto, seguramente su hijo y nuera se habían encargado de hacer sentir mal a Yuri otra vez._

 _Y el pequeño golpe en la mejilla del rubio sólo logró confirmar su teoría, definitivamente se encargaría de conseguir la custodia de su nieto._

 _-Porqué unos niños de la escuela se burlaron de mí, diciendo que mis papás nunca van a las reuniones ni festivales porque no me quieren- mientras que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a descender por el rostro de Yuri._

 _Nikolai sintió que su corazón se partía al ver a su nieto en ese estado, sin embargo, no podía decirle que, aunque fuera únicamente por molestar, esos niños tenían razón._

 _-Yuri, querido, no estés triste, me tienes a mí, y en un futuro, encontrarás personas que jamás se alejaran de ti, que con su compañía te demostrarán lo mucho que te aman - mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su viejo saco y limpiaba cuidadosamente el rostro del menor - por ahora, Olvidémonos de lo que tus padres te hayan hecho o de lo que esos mocosos torpes te dijeron, y vallamos a ver una película al cine ¿Te parece buena idea, enano?_

 _\- ¡Claro abuelito! - dijo emocionado Yuri, a esa edad, aún era demasiado inocente como para poder albergar rencor o tristeza en su corazón - ¡Y no soy un enano, te juro que seré más alto que tú! -enfadado ante el apodo de su abuelo._

 _-Claro, Yuri - riendo ante las muecas del menor, y mirando avergonzadamente la poca cantidad de dinero en su cartera, apenas si completaba las entradas y alguna golosina - y también serás bastante guapo, claro que eso será heredado de mí._

 _Y durante todo el camino, el pequeño rubio iba pensando en las palabras de su abuelo._ _  
_

"En un futuro, encontrarás personas que jamás se alejaran de ti, que con su compañía te demuestren lo mucho que te aman"

-Ya las encontré, abuelo, y me aman tanto como yo a ellos - dijo en un quedo susurro.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Yurio? -preguntó de pronto Víctor.

-Dije que están demasiado pegados a mí, par de pervertidos.

Y tras ese comentario, la fresca risa de parte de los cuatro inundó el ambiente, a pesar del dolor, Yuri Plisetsky sabía que nunca más estaría sólo.

* * *

Holiwis :3

Waaaa, no sé por qué últimamente me ha dado por matar a los personajes de mis fics XD, creo que es en desquite por la situación actual de mi país, enserio, las ciudades de México ahora son un total caos.  
Bueenoooo, volviendo a la historia XD, si te gustó aunque sea un poco, y no me odiaste por matar al abuelo , puedes dejarle un review a esta humilde escritora, me alientan demasiado a continuar.  
Pd: En verdad, no quise poner demasiado a los padres de Yurio ya que no sé nada de ellos, pero por lo poco que se ha dicho de Yurio, al parecer la única compañía familiar que tiene es su abuelo, así que está es mi versión de los hechos XD.  
Besos.  
Ann.


End file.
